<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you're the only love i found by beware_of_you</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871317">you're the only love i found</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beware_of_you/pseuds/beware_of_you'>beware_of_you</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>only love [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Derek is an angi boi, EMILY'S BACK EMILY'S BACK EMILY'S BACK, F/F, Henry!!!!! gets!!!!! both!!!! of!!!! his!!!!!! moms!!!!! back!!!!!!!, Hotch??? has???? emotions????? what??????, I love her sm, JJ and Declan have a moment and its adorable, JJ is so soft!!!!!!!!!!, Reid is soft and sad, Rossi is a dad, Rossi is my emotional support Italian dad, and it hurts, anyway, canon divergence....duh, garcia is a happy little bean, god this gay shit is chef's kiss, good times bro, it's almost over guys :cccc, its gay, its the moment you've all been waiting for, like so gay, mom em moments that will make ur heart hurt, writing this made me feel really :)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beware_of_you/pseuds/beware_of_you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>emily comes back and it's as if jj's world starts turning again</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>only love [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you're the only love i found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i love them sm</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emily comes back and it's as if JJ can finally breathe again.</p><p>They're all gathered in the conference room, all looking prepared for a case because Hotch and JJ are both standing in the front of the room, but there's no folders to be handed out and the projector isn't on. She has her arms folded across her chest, nerves completely wild because this is something she's been dreading yet looking forward to at the same time ever since she left Emily back at that café in Paris. She's not looking forward to everyone's reactions to the news, but is yearning just to see the woman she loves in person again.</p><p>When Hotch has everyone's attention by clearing his throat, he folds his arms across his own chest and starts. "Six months ago I made—"</p><p>JJ glances over at him, shoots him a look that makes him pause. She's not letting him go through this and take the fall alone.</p><p>"<em>We</em>," Hotch corrects. "We made a choice that significantly impacted this team. As you all know, Emily lost a lot of blood in attempt to stop Ian Doyle."</p><p>JJ winces at the memory.</p><p>Hotch watches her from his side view, but continues on. "The doctors were able to stabilize her and put her in a guarded ward in the hospital no one but a select few people had access to."</p><p>JJ takes a deep breath, clasping her hands together and focusing on them instead of the mixed expressions of the people in the room around her. "When she was awake, I was instructed to watch over her and take her out of the country until she was well enough to be on her own."</p><p>There's silence for a long time as the rest of the team digest this information.</p><p>JJ only looks up when Penelope speaks softly, voice cracking in disbelief. "She's alive?"</p><p>The blonde profiler opens her mouth to explain, to apologize, to say <em>anything </em>to make the rest of the team understand that they had no other options but her tongue feels like its weighted with lead, heavy and unable to even move. She gnaws on her bottom lip, twists the ring on her finger anxiously as the silence continues on in the room.</p><p>"Oh my <em>god</em>," Penelope suddenly gasps under her breath, staring at the doorway in disbelief.</p><p>All eyes gravitate in the same direction and it's as if you can hear a pin drop. Emily stands in the doorway and it's as if everything is right again, even through the underlying tension in the room. It takes everything in JJ not to fling herself in the older woman's arms, to stay where she is because good <em>god</em> she's missed her <em>so fucking much</em>.</p><p>But she stands still. She waits, even as unshed tears blur her vision.</p><p>"Oh my <em>god!</em>" Penelope cries out, flinging herself up from her chair and enveloping Emily in a hug. "Oh my god!"</p><p>Even from the front of the room, JJ hears Emily's breath shudder in surprise, as if this isn't the type of greeting she's expected at all. She relaxes in the technical analyst's arms, her own coming around her back as she reciprocates the hug. "I am <em>so sorry</em> for putting you all through this," she chokes out softly, pulling back slightly in Penelope's hold. The younger woman's smile is brilliant and bright, says that she could honestly care less about everything because Emily is <em>alive </em>and she's <em>here</em>.</p><p>It brings the smallest of smiles to the brunette's (yeah, her hair had gotten lighter in the past few months, JJ notes to herself quietly) face.</p><p>She goes to Rossi next, timid and unsure of exactly how to approach the senior profiler. She starts when he brings her into a warm, welcoming hug, nearly bursting into tears. "Really," she murmurs as she tightens her arms around Rossi's frame. "I can't even imagine what I put you through."</p><p>Derek stares at Emily, even when she carefully hugs him. She gives him enough space to push her away, or to pull back, but he does neither. He just stares, looks at her as if she'll disappear if he so much as blinks. "He met me at a café," she explains in a hitched breath. "He knew your names, where you lived, who you were with and— I couldn't..." She exhales shakily (JJ's heart clenches violently at the sound), barely managing to compose herself.</p><p>Spencer hugs her without hesitation, his face a mixture of emotions as he tries to comprehend everything.</p><p>Emily loses it when she feels the young man's tears on her skin. Her hold on him is firm, reassuring as he silently cries in her arms. "I just couldn't risk him hurting you. I already lost Jeremy, Sean and Tsia. I couldn't lose anyone else," she whispers in an unsteady voice. "I would have never forgiven myself if he got to you, too."</p><p>She steps back once he lets her go, clasps her hands firmly together and wrings them nervously. Hotch dismisses the team softly for the rest of the day to let them wrap their heads around everything.</p><p>Emily's face falls when Spencer and Derek immediately leave the room. They're pissed, but she wants to give them time to understand. She understands she needs to let them hurt and be angry, even if it hurts.</p><p>"I took in Serg," Penelope pipes up, going over to Emily and gently wrapping her hand around the other woman's wrist wrist to confirm that she's still there. "While you were gone."</p><p>Emily cracks a smile at this. "I knew you would," she says in relief, turning and giving the younger woman's hand a squeeze. "Thank you."</p><p>"You're back?"</p><p>The older woman bobs her head slightly in the affirmative. "Yeah. I'm back," she confirms quietly. "In town," she adds just as softly. "I need more time before I come back."</p><p>"Take all the time you need, <em>bella</em>," Rossi says soothingly, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. "We're here if you ever need anything."</p><p>Emily grasps his hand in both of her own. "Thank you, Dave," she murmurs gratefully. "It means a lot."</p><p>He smiles warmly in response, squeezing her hands before he heads for the door. "It's really good to see you again, kiddo."</p><p>She gives Penelope one more tight hug, eyes closing when the technical analyst gives her a quick kiss on the cheek before making her own exit.</p><p>Hotch gives Emily a brief hug, which leaves her absolutely stunned because he's never usually one for affection like this, would probably never have done so if the rest of the team was still in the room. He won't say it out loud, or admit it to either woman, but he's glad to have Emily back.</p><p>"Thank you," she ends up whispering to him as he lets her go. "For everything."</p><p>"It's what we do," he replies with a soft smile, giving the two women a knowing look before he leaves the room and closes the door behind them to give them privacy.</p><p>As soon as the door clicks shut, JJ envelops Emily tightly into her arms, tears finally falling from her eyes. Her hands are shaking, soft, quiet sobs escaping her mouth because everything feels so <em>right</em>.</p><p>Emily's body is warm, solid underneath her fingertips. She smells intoxicating, a mix of coffee and cinnamon and a sweet scent that JJ only knows as uniquely <em>hers.</em> She's <em>real, </em>she's <em>here,</em>she's <em>finally </em>home and safe. She's <em>not </em>a thousand miles and an entire ocean's length away, but she's <em>here</em> in her arms and neither of them ever have to leave <em>again</em>.</p><p>Emily's fingers run along her back, up her arms, around her waist as if to ask if this is real, as if to confirm that this isn't a dream. JJ's hand grasps her's firmly, presses their palms flush together with a shaky exhale. The simple gesture says everything without the need for words: <em>I love you. I'm real. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere</em>. <em>I love you.</em></p><p>JJ takes her to see Declan and Louise, who are currently staying in a local hotel until Tom lands because his house is still being processed by CSI. She doubts the family will go back.</p><p>Declan runs into Emily's arms almost as soon as he spots her in the doorway, completely different from the boy JJ had seen while staying at the FBI headquarters. He flings himself at Emily excitedly and wholeheartedly, eyes bright and shining. She kneels down to his level, smoothing out his hair carefully with her hands. She's murmuring to him in the same language Louise was a few nights before, her own tone soft and motherly. He looks to her with just as much adoration and JJ decides that bringing Emily here first was definitely the right choice.</p><p>Louise takes both of Emily's hands gratefully, begins to speak to her in hushed Spanish that Declan must not understand because the young boy grows restless and moves over to the desk. He looks up over at JJ silently, head tipped to the side as if calculating something. Finally, he holds up a deck of cards in question. "Do you want to play Go-Fish?" he asks quietly.</p><p>She shoots the boy a small, kind smile, carefully taking the spare spinning chair beside the desk. "I would love to play Go-Fish," she answers just as softly.</p><p>Declan's eyes light up at her acceptance, shuffling the deck of cards in his hands. He stacks the cards back together, banging them against the table. "No peeking until you have all your cards," he tells her as soon as he lays down her first card.</p><p>"Got it," she smiles, glancing up behind the boy to Emily, who stares back at them adoringly. Louise grins, must murmur something teasingly under her breath because Emily flushes in embarrassment and shoots her a shy smile in response.</p><p>JJ hides her smirk, looking down as Declan places her seventh and final card in front of her and stacks the remaining ones between them carefully. She lays a hand over her cards, looking over them with a light hum.</p><p>"Your turn first, Agent Jareau," Declan insists politely.</p><p>"You got any threes?" she asks, small smile on her face.</p><p>Declan's eyes gleam in delight. "Go-Fish," he replies with a wide smile when she reaches for another card in the center pile. "Do you have any kings?"</p><p>She hands him a card, which he carefully takes and sets off beside him as a pile for his matches. "Do you have any jacks?"</p><p>She shoots him a warm smile, easing when he returns the gesture after a pause. "Go-Fish," she replies. "Do you have any fives?"</p><p>"Go-Fish."</p><p>They stay at the hotel for hours, Emily and Louise quietly spending most of their time talking while JJ entertains Declan with card games. Before they leave, the young boy convinces them all to play a game of War. JJ loses her cards almost as soon as the game starts, but sits back and watches everyone else play. Louise is the next to lose her cards, sitting out on the sidelines with JJ as Emily and Declan battle it out for the remaining cards.</p><p>"Thank you for protecting him," Louise whispers to her, eyes still focused on Emily and Declan.</p><p>"I needed to protect you both," JJ replies just as quietly. "You're important to him and he's important to you."</p><p>"And she's important to you," she says knowingly.</p><p>"As important as you are to her," the profiler confirms thickly.</p><p>Louise gives her arm a thankful squeeze. "I appreciate it."</p><p>JJ nods once, turning and flashing her a smile. "It's what we do."</p><p>When they leave the hotel, both Louise and Declan give Emily a hug, the brunette leaving both with the promise to call as frequently as she can. To JJ's surprise, Louise also gives her a grateful hug. Declan extends his hand out to shake her's politely. She holds her fist out, confusing the boy until he bumps her fist to hers carefully. She blows her hand back with a soft pop, grinning when the boy giggles lightly in response.</p><p>She and Emily walk down the hall and out the building hand in hand.</p><p>JJ starts when Emily stops, turning around to face the other woman only to gasp in surprise at the intensity their lips meet. She melts into the kiss, back pressed firm against the warmed metal of the black SUV. Her hand weaves its way into Emily's hair, stroking through the locks and holding the other woman close. Her head spins, even as Emily breaks away with a soft puff of air against her lips.</p><p>"Let's go home," JJ whispers, sneaking in a few more light kisses to the older woman's lips. She closes her eyes, nearly losing herself in Emily until she forces herself to pull away. She loops their hands together once more when they climb into the SUV and make their way back to her house.</p><p>She apologizes profusely to Francesca about being late, but the woman just shakes her head with a warm smile that lets her know the babysitter holds no ill feelings towards her for showing up an hour later than she had originally planned to. The babysitter gives JJ a reassuring squeeze, letting her know Henry had already had dinner and was asleep in his bed.</p><p>JJ slips her an extra $50 bill just before she heads out the door for the night for the holdup anyway.</p><p>She gently guides Emily upstairs, thumb running over her knuckles reassuringly. The older agent stops just shy of the toddler's closed bedroom door, looking more terrified than JJ's ever seen her look. Her hands shake despite her best efforts and she's biting down on her bottom lip so hard, the blonde wonders how on earth she hasn't made herself bleed yet.</p><p>"Are you okay?" she asks gently.</p><p>Emily's breath hitches, her head shaking rapidly. "What if he doesn't remember me? What if he's mad at me for leaving? What if he—"</p><p>She cuts herself off with a whimper coming from her own throat when JJ leans up and kisses her firmly.</p><p>"He won't," JJ murmurs reassuringly. "He loves you, Em. He'll be over the moon to see you."</p><p>Still, Emily is quiet and stays close to the blonde when they finally enter Henry's bedroom.</p><p>JJ carefully crouches near his bed, leaning over and giving his forehead a kiss. Henry stirs gently, opening his eyes briefly with a yawn. "Hi, mommy," he mumbles, wiping his eyes with his knuckles. He reaches up for her, wrapping his arms around her neck as she pulls him up into a hug and gives him another kiss.</p><p>His chin rests on his mother's shoulders, eyes heavy with sleep even as he focuses on the figure behind them. With another yawn, he murmurs a quiet, "Hi, Emmy."</p><p>He freezes in JJ's arms, eyes flying open once he realizes what he just said.</p><p>Emily stares back at the young boy, unblinking with the smallest of smiles on her face. She lifts her hand up slightly in greeting. "Hey, buddy."</p><p>"Emmy!" Henry cries out, scrambling frantically from JJ arms and launching himself at Emily. She topples and loses her balance, falling on her bottom with a small <em>oof</em> leaving her lips.</p><p>"Emmy, you're back!" Henry cries practically right in her ear, his tiny arms squeezing around her neck and enveloping her in a surprisingly tight hug.</p><p>"Easy, Henry," JJ murmurs lightly, resting a hand on her son's back. Her eyes, though full of unshed tears, shine with worry and concern.</p><p>Emily shakes her head slightly, silently letting JJ know that Henry's fine and that she's not getting hurt. Her arms go around Henry's small frame, unable to stop herself from crying once she feels his tiny body wracking with his own tears.</p><p>"You're back! You're home!" he cries into her shirt, grasping the material so tightly his knuckles go white.</p><p>She swallows thickly, turning to press a kiss to his temple. Her hand finds JJ's and grasps it tightly. "I'm home," she confirms thickly to them both.</p><p>JJ leans across and presses a kiss to the crown of her head. "You're home."</p><p>Emily comes home and it's as if JJ's world starts turning again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>